


I Know I’m Gonna Be

by wings_g_leviosa



Series: Friday [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Weddings, richie hates parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings_g_leviosa/pseuds/wings_g_leviosa
Summary: “Oh, married life. Domestic bliss. Ye Old Ball-And-Chain.”Eddie rolled his eyes.





	I Know I’m Gonna Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Я знаю, что смогу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762810) by [Unforgiven2205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgiven2205/pseuds/Unforgiven2205)



> You guys asked, and I delivered. I really hope you like this. Leave comments!

Richie was never close with his parents. 

He anxiously tapped his fingers against the steering wheel of his rental car, waiting around the corner from Eddie’s old house. Where Eddie was inside. With Eddie’s mother. Who was the scum of the earth as far as Richie was concerned. 

He exhaled loudly through his mouth, turning the music in the car up. He looked down at his ring, his engagement ring. He slipped it off his finger, running his thumb across the engraving on the inside of the band. 

LOVER

He smiled at the memory of climbing into Eddie’s window and writing that on his cast. They’d been only 13 then. Now he was 24, over a decade older than Richie of the past. He remembered how both him and his now soulmate had fretted once upon a time about their soulmarks. Richie’s failing to come through all the way until Eddie stopped his medicine. The medicine that stopped Eddie’s from coming in for so long. 

He became angry at Eddie’s mother all over again. As much as he joked about being in love with Sonia Kaspbrak as a child, hell, even now, he hated her. He hated her for lying to Eddie. He hated her for causing them both so much misery in the past and present.

And, now, Eddie was back in that house. Back in the lion’s den with his mother. 

He could understand Eddie’s insistence that he needed to help his mother, he really did. But Richie didn’t have a relationship with his own mother. Or his father. He never had.

And for a short moment, Richie considered driving to his old house and talking to his parents, but common sense held him back. His mother was a drunk, and his father was always absent. They never spoke to each other, or Richie. Unless they were drunkenly telling him about how they wanted a girl instead of him. 

He wasn’t even sure if his parents were soulmates. They seemed absolutely miserable all the time. Richie had never felt miserable in Eddie’s presence, unless he were to count the time before Eddie got his mark. He was pining hard core after his eventual soulmate. Completely embarrassing. 

He looked down at his watch, noticing that about fifteen minutes had passed since he dropped Eddie off. Sure that had been long enough for them to have a conversation. 

Richie wondered absent-mindedly if Eddie had told his mother about their engagement. Would Richie’s parents care about him getting married? Probably not.

He sighed, glancing down at his watch again, watching the second hand click away. He finally just knocked the car into gear, slowly pulling next to the curb in front of Eddie’s old house. He could see Eddie standing through the front window, and they made eye contact. Richie tapped his watch, signaling to speed up the conversation. Eddie nodded, and Richie watched as he spoke a few parting words to his mother and, finally, exited the house. Richie leaned across the console and opened Eddie’s door for him.

“So how’d it-”

Richie didn’t get to finish his sentence, because that was when Eddie grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep and swallowing kiss. It took a moment for Richie to actually respond, but he eventually pushed back in turn. It was over as quick as it started, leaving the tips of his ears warmer than they’d been before.

“Have I ever told you I love you? Cause I do,” Eddie said, smile shinier than the sun above. RIchie felt the blush on his ears spread down to his cheeks and neck. He smiled a goofy sort of grin.

“I love you too, Eds.” He cleared his throat. “H-how did everything go with your mom.” He fought to sound as sincere as possible as he moved the car into gear and drove back down to where the rest of the losers would be meeting. He shot one final scowl at the Kaspbrak house.

“It was, uh, better than I thought? I think she listened to what I had to say. She tried to fight me on the marriage thing-” 

Richie’s hands tightened on the steering wheel.

“-but she came around. She just was a bit upset that I’m growing up, I think. But we’ve definitely reached an understanding. She even agreed to go see someone about MDBP, which is good.”

Richie nodded, letting Eddie’s words wash over him. He really hoped that everything he said was true. 

“I’m glad that it was at least productive.”

“Yeah, definitely productive.” He went quiet for a moment, and Richie could practically hear the thoughts rolling off him. 

“You’re thinking too loud, Spaghetti Head. Lay it on me.” Eddie leaned his head back and groaned in protest. “Come on Eddie, what’s on your mind.”

“What if we invited her to our wedding. My mom, I mean.”

Richie’s stomach dropped out of his ass.  
“I think it’s a bit early to worry about that right now, Eds. Why don’t we actually figure when and where the wedding is going to be before we start inviting people. You get me?”

Eddie nodded, and Richie’s thoughts clenched in worry. He still did not want Sonia Kaspbrak anywhere around him and Eddie and their self-made family with the losers. But he wanted Eddie happy. He wished that this had never become an issue in the first place. 

-

Ben and Bev’s wedding was wonderful.

All of the losers stood down in the quarry at the exact spot they had done the blood pact all those years ago. But this time, they were accompanied by their spouses, Ben and Bev’s parents and aunt, respectively, and a representative of the courthouse. Bev stood beautiful in her loose, knee length wedding dress; her now shoulder length hair braided like a crown about her head. Ben looked positively lovestruck in his black suit, fiddling with his lapels.

Eddie leaned his head against Richie’s shoulder as the couple in front of them exchanged vows, and his heart swelled. It was almost hard to believe that would be him and Eddie soon, standing in front of all of their friends and telling each other all the things they already knew. Then he remembered Eddie’s request that his mother be here, and the thought was stained a little. But he quickly shook it off, instead focusing on his friend’s happy moment. 

-

“You seem off,” Ben observed, moving to stand next to Richie. They were in Bill’s old backyard, eating dinner and dessert after the wedding. Old music played out of a stereo somewhere. 

“I’m fine.”

“Really? You’re quiet. You’re never quiet. Something’s up.”

Richie wrinkled his nose. Damn Ben for being so good at reading people. 

“It’s nothing really. Just Eddie.”

“Did you get into a fight or something?”

Richie stared down into the cup in his hand. 

“No. He went to visit his mother the other day.” Ben’s eyes widened with shock. “Yeah, I know right. Anyway, I guess it went good. So good he wants to invite her to our wedding.”

Ben let out a low whistle while Richie downs the rest of his drink. 

“Yikes.”

“Yeah. I still hate her guts for what she did.”

“I don’t blame you. I get the whole parent thing, though.”

“What do you mean?”

“I really didn’t want to have the wedding here. You know why?”

“It?”

“No. Bev’s dad still lives around here, last I checked. I wanted to just do the wedding Portland so there wouldn’t be a risk of him making a ‘guest appearance.’ Oh, the fight we had. You know how Bev can get. She’s really sensitive about her dad.”

They watched both of their soulmates across the yard, dancing around like they were 17 again. Not a care in the world. 

“What about your parents, Richie? Heard from them?” Richie laughs a little at that.

“I haven't spoken to them since before I graduated. They couldn’t give less of a shit about me, much less the fact that I’m getting married.” He ran a nervous hand through his hair, fingers catching on the snags in his curls. “They’re drunkards who didn’t even want me.”

Ben placed a gentle hand on Richie’s shoulder. His face was understanding and worried.

“I think you need to talk to Eddie about this. It’s obviously bothering you. He’s your soulmate; he’ll understand.”

And with that, Ben walked over to his new wife, holding out his hand for a dance. 

-

“What were you and Ben talking about earlier?” Eddie asked, unbuttoning his dress shirt. They were back in the hotel room, having left the wedding about 30 minutes before. 

“Oh, married life. Domestic bliss. Ye Old Ball-And-Chain.”

Eddie rolled his eyes.   
“Come on, you’ve been acting kinda weird all day. I don’t think I’ve seen you be this quiet in years.” Richie averted his eyes, instead choosing to pick at a bit of lint on the duvet. Eddie moved so he was in front of him, slowly lifting his chin so he would look Eddie in the eyes. “What’s wrong? Please talk to me.”

Richie exhaled through his mouth.

“I still don’t like your mom.”

“Okay? That doesn’t explain why you’re upset.”

“I mean, I don’t know how I feel about her being at the wedding.”

Eddie went silent for a moment, wiping his hand over his mouth.

“Why do you feel that way?”

“Don’t get all therapist on me, Eds. You know- hell, I know- that this wedding almost never even became an idea because of her. I can’t understand why you want her there.”

Eddie was quiet in a fragile sort of way; just one push, and he’d explode.

“She’s my mother, Richie. Why is that even a question to you?”

“I’m not inviting my parents.”

“Well, why not?”

“You know why not.”

They were deathly quiet, letting the sore memories cry out. Back to the days when Richie would come to Eddie’s window in a rare moment of vulnerability, sobbing because his mother was drunk and his dad was gone and his soulmate was slipping through his fingers. Scared that he’d never find them and he’d be like Eddie, stuck in his mother’s whims. Yes, they both knew very well why Richie’s parents were not going to be invited to the wedding. 

“I just… she hurt you so bad. In some ways, worse than even my shitty parents. I’m just worried that if you let her back into your life- hell, our life- that she’ll try to hurt you again. People don’t change so easily.”

Eddie sighed, a little irritated thing. He sat next to Richie and grabbed his right hand, running his fingers along the old scar on his palm.

“She’s really wanting to try, Rich. She agreed to get help so that she can try to fix the relationship she broke.” He squeezes Richie’s hand gently, giving a slimmer of a smile. “She’s glad that I did find my soulmate. And I think, deep down, she’s glad that it’s you.”

Richie laughed a little at that, joke bubbling out of him easier than anything.

“I’d hope so. We have a very intimate past.”

Eddie laugh is a sunny thing, and it shone right out of him in that moment.

“You never stop do you?”

“What can I say, I’m a trashmouth from womb to tomb.”

Later that night, when Eddie was long asleep and curled around Richie, Richie thought. He imagined the wedding, thinking of how happy Eddie would be to see his mother there, behaving like an actual parent for once. He thought about seeing the happy faces of all of their friends, and how they would all be there. He thought about a future, after the fact, of him and Eddie being together long after the ceremony was over.

And for the first time in days, he felt genuinely okay. Better than okay.

Happy.

-

“I’m freaking out, Bevvy. Something is bound to go wrong. I swear it.”

“Richie, that is no way to think. It’s going to be just fine.”

She grabbed his arms, stopping him from pacing a rivet in the floor.

“You’re a regular bridezilla, Richie Tozier-Kaspbrak,” Bev said, looking him in the eyes with fierce intent. He rolled his eyes, breaking her hold on his arms to nervously run his hands through his hair. 

The day had finally come. The day he’d stressed over and dreamed of all at once.

The day he’d finally become married to Eddie Kaspbrak.

He had hardly slept at all the night before, the losers insisting that him and Eddie had to sleep in separate rooms before the big day. He’d tossed and turned, missing his soulmate next to him like a missing limb.   
Beverly stood in the same room as him, looking absolutely lovely in her yellow dress. It was only a matter of minutes before they would have to walk out into the church. Richie was not very religious, but Eddie had once been when he was a child. But as far as he was concerned, the devil was in that building. The devil being his soon to be mother-in-law. 

But he was trying to stay positive about the situation. He would down through the pews, Eddie at his side. And they’d say their vows, and say I do…

“Oh God, what if he doesn’t say I do, Beverly? What the fuck am I gonna do then?”

“Oh, put a sock in it Richard. Eddie loves you, okay? Has since the beginning of time. Regardless of the fact he’s your soulmate, you guys are going to have a happy life together. It’ll be fine.” She gently patted his cheek, her palm cool against his clammy skin.

“I hope you’re right.”

“Would I lie to you?” She opened his right hand, holding her own next to it. Their matching scars shone a little in the low light. “We’ve all been through so much together, you and Eddie especially. Trust me when I say that it’ll all be okay.”

Richie exhaled loudly through his mouth. She was right, he knew that.

He wrapped his fingers around the already-crumpled piece of notebook paper in his pocket, hoping the words within would be enough.

-

Richie was practically shaking from nerves, hands growing clammy. Tears were already beginning to dot the corner of his eyes. An entire set of church pews sat filled next to him, the losers all surrounding his in a sort of semicircle. But he didn’t see any of them. He couldn’t.

How could he pay other people any mind, when in front of him stood Eddie Kaspbrak. His brown hair was evenly parted, his suit impeccable and eyes starting to fill with their own tears.

No, Richie could not see any other people around them. 

Eddie pulled a neatly folded piece of paper out of the inside pocket of his jacket. Richie could see the small, slanted handwriting on the page, all written together in one go with a blue pen.

“Richie Tozier, you’ve been my soulmate from the moment I met you, even if neither of us really knew. You’ve stood with me through bullies, sewage water, and hurt of the most heinous kind. I had dreamed of being your soulmate, even when I knew I would never be able to share in the joy that having a soulmate brings.” He pauses a moment to swallow and catch his breath. “I’ll never forget the night my soul mark came in. But more than that, I remember how you were always there for me in my times of need. So, today I vow to try and be at least half as great a partner as you. I will stand by you through all of the trials of life. I will not shy away from loving you always, like I have done always. I promise to not only share my life, but our life. Till death takes us kicking and screaming, I swear it.”

God dammit, Richie thought, I won’t be able to read my own stupid thing if I’m crying. He forced himself to breath and swallow the tears, shakily unfolding his own paper. It was covered with the scribblings of a madman, with his sloppy handwriting in several different colors of pen. It would be obvious to anyone that he took a long, long time to write what he was about to say.

“Eddie Kaspbrak, my good ‘ol Spaghetti Head, I really struggled to find the right words for these vows. What more could I say that I haven’t already said? Because when it comes down to it, I love you. Plain and simple. And I’d like to say that I’m somewhat of an expert at that, since I’ve been doing it for so long. But honestly, you surprise me everyday. And that’s part of why I love you so much. So, in order for you to keep surprising me, I promise this: I will do everything in my power to keep us moving forward. I will never leave you burdened, because your burdens are now mine as well. When you cannot stand on your own, I will keep you upright. This is the one thing I can promise in absolute, till death drags me be away.”

Then it was Eddie’s turn to have tears worked from his eyes. They blinked at each other, permanent smiles etched into their skin. Richie didn’t listen to what the priest said, just watched in amazement as Eddie mouthed out I do with not an iota of hesitation. 

“Richard Tozier, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, from this day forward, till death do you part?”

“Hell yeah, I do.”

He vaguely registered chuckles around him, but he didn’t care, because now the priest was saying his final statements, and sure enough, Eddie pressed their lips together.

-

Richie was normally a party person, but he was absolutely exhausted.

His friends all danced on the middle of the dance floor, waving their arms around with Eddie in the center. He watched them, a gentle smile on his face.

Eddie and Richie Tozier-Kaspbrak. It had a nice ring to it.

He’d shed his coat long ago, slipping his borrowed cufflinks into the pocket and rolling up his sleeves. The air was thick with celebration and singing, and everyone was drunk off it. Richie loved it.

It was then that he noticed someone take a seat next to him, shattering his fixation. It was none other than Sonia Kaspbrak. 

“Long time, no see, Ms. K.”

She nodded solemnly.

“Eddie seems really happy, doesn’t he? I don’t know if I’ve ever seen him smile the way he has been today.”

“I’m lucky enough to see it all the time, Ms. K.”

Richie couldn’t let her see how uneasy he felt. He loosened his tie and exhaled, rubbing his arms to stop the crawling feeling. 

“I’m glad he’s happy.” She fidgets with her hand. “I’ve been getting help, you know. And I’m starting to realize how miserable he was. I feel awful. I feel like being here was the least I could do. For both of you. He told me your mark didn’t even come in all the way until he stopped the medicine.”

“Yeah. I was really worried about it for a long time. I thought maybe my soulmate died or something.”

“I’m really sorry. I don’t expect forgiveness, but I really want to make things right.”

Richie let that sink in for a moment, marinating the words in his mind. 

“Eddie’s really glad that you’re here.”

“Is he?”

He looked back at the dance floor, watching Eddie jump around with Bev, loudly singing whatever song was playing. 

“He is.”

“I’m glad.”

The silence that followed dripped in awkwardness.   
“When Eddie came to visit me that day, I told him you were a lucky man.”

“I am.”

“I think he’s pretty lucky himself. You both seem like you do each other good.”

“I sure hope so. We just did a huge, expensive ceremony saying we’d continue to do what we’ve always been doing.”

She chuckled a little at that, and Richie allowed himself a small smile in return.

“Y’know, as much as I joked, I’ve never really liked you, Ms. K.”

“Don’t worry Richie, I was never your biggest fan either.”

“I’m wounded.”

They laughed for a moment. Richie barely caught Eddie motioning for him to join him on the dance floor, a wide smile splitting his face. 

“Looks like Eddie Spaghetti wants me to join him. You should say bye to him before you leave.” Sonia nods. “And with that, I bid you a farewell.”

And, so, Richie walked out into the fray, into the arms of his new husband. Content.


End file.
